Episodes With A Twist
by Dragoon606
Summary: A series of One- Shots that follow the show's episodes with a little Catra x Adora twist to them.
1. Prom Night

**It has been a long time since I have written any fanfiction. However, today is the day that all changes! I recently watched the 2018 reboot of She-Ra and fell in love with a certain paring**.. **Adora x Catra.**

 **I'm hoping to do a few more chapters for this story of a twist on different episodes and scenes in the anime. Enjoy!**

 **Paring: Adora x Catra**

* * *

 _Adora POV_

Princess prom went from relaxing to stressful with just one look from a certain cat-like girl, Catra. I tried to warn Princess Frost about her, telling her she was up to no good. However, I was quickly turned down. No one knows Catra better than me, and she is up to something.

I never thought my night would be just following my formal best friend, now enemy around but here I am. Going through trash cans, making multiple scenes, and yet Catra hasn't done anything wrong. Yet, that is.

Sighing I push a lock of my hair behind my hair and look over at Catra on the dance floor. Her wild locks of hair are flowing with her every move. Catra is wearing a light red dress shirt with a darker red jacket. Why does she have to look so sexy in that outfit?

Catra and I have always been best friend ever since we were little. Our friendship has always been a little more than normal friends. We slept in the same bed, did everything together, and found ourselves in interesting positions at times. A few times during training Catra has accidentally brushed her knee in between my legs or lightly brushed her fingers on my chest when we were fighting. Yet growing up in the Horde we were not allowed to show any emotions and relationships were out of the question. Still, we have always had a very sexual tension connection.

Yet with all of our chemical and history, we haven't kissed. Not even a peck on the cheek. I yield for that day were I feel her lips on mine and her fangs nipping on my lip as her claws run down my back slightly.

Shaking my head I snap out of my daydream and focus on that fact that we are now frenemies. Or just enemies now.

"It is time to announce the first dance of the ball" Princess Frost's voice booms in the ballroom.

Suddenly I'm being pushed to the dance floor by a crowd of people. Two girls grab my arm and throw me onto the dance floor.

Bracing myself so I don't fall and faceplant I gather my balance and turn out to see the one person that has been on my mind all night.

"Hey Adora, " Catra smirks and puts out her hand for me to take it.

I simply just glare at her to cover up my blush and take her hand.

"I don't know about you but I am having a blast," She smirks.

"Whatever it is your planning it won't work," I say with a smirk to match Catra's.

"You sure?" Catra purrs out as we switch dance partners.

Turning around I'm met with Glimmer going on and on about something her and Bow were talking about and how she lost Scorpia. I really should be concerned but right now all I can think about is how Glimmers hands don't make my body aches like Catra's hands do. I leaned for the touch of the one person I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like this about.

My next dance partner is Perfume and she is going on about how she hasn't seen Bow. I really should be concerned since Glimmer said Bow was with Peruma and Scorpia is nowhere in site.

"When was the last time you saw-"

My question is cut short as I turn out to spin and Catra falls back into me with her lips so close to my ear that I forget all about Bow missing.

"Maybe my plan won't work, " Catra pauses as she grabs me and flips me into a dip.

"But then again maybe it already has." As she finishes her sentence she inches closer to my faces to the point if I move an inch our lips would connect.

"What do you say we get out of here an find a more quiet place, " Catra purrs out.

With every word, she says it sends shivers down my back. I really should say no, this could be a trap that makes She-Ra disappear once again.

"I thought you would never ask," I say still glaring at her and hoping not to regret this.

Catra smirks at my reply and grabs my hand and leads me off the dance floor with her tail wrapping around my waist.

We pass the punch bar and exit the ballroom which seems to lead to another hallway. The hallway is made of ice, like the rest of the castle, expect there are ice statues of warriors and lights that hang from the ceilings.

Not even two seconds after we pass the first statue, Catra slams me against a pillar. This is it, this is how the last She-Ra of the world is going to go. Blinded by the love of the enemy and god knows how the torture before the death will be.

I try to push Catra back but she is much quicker than me and pins my arms above my head and leans in kisses my lips.

Taken by surprise would be an understatement. This is what I have wanted for so long. No matter how wrong it may be right now I want her. No, I need her.

Wasting no time I close my eyes and kiss her back. Our lips stayed locked for what seems like hours until the need for oxygen becomes too much.

Catra leans her head on mine as we are both breathing deeply and looking into one another eyes. All the thoughts of her up to no good have gone out the window and I can't help but crash my lips against hers again.

I close my eyes once more and kiss her fighting a moan as she bites my lip and runs her tongue at the base of my lips asking for permission.

Granting her wish I open my mouth the deepen the kiss and that's when I notice the ache between my legs is unbearable. I need her now.

Catra notices my situation and smirks She slowing goes from kissing my lips to kissing and biting down my neck.

"Catra." I finally moan out as she marks me as hers.

I'm sure Glimmer and Bow will ask every question there is about the marks on my neck in the morning. But that is a problem for future Adora.

"What do you say we find a more suitable place for our dance and get you out of this dress" Catra purrs against my neck between kissing and biting my neck.

Glowing cat-like eyes look up at me from biting my neck. She knows she has me right where she wants me and I'm perfectly okay with that.

Without a word, I grab her hand and drag her in search of a bed.


	2. Temple Feelings

**It has been decided. This is now going to be a series of One-Shots of events that happen in the show but with a twist.**

 **Paring: Catra x Adora**

 **Also a huge thank you for all the people who left reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Catra POV_

The memory from the first's one temple fades and Adora and I are left holding hands laughing like nothing ever happened. No rebels, She-Ra, or betrayal. Just Catra and Adora.

After a few minutes, we both stop running and look at our joined hands. Dangerous memories cloud my mind of all the times we would hold hands in bed together, walk down the halls of Horde hand in hand. Neither one of us had a word for it back then but now the feeling would be described as something more than friends. Something that neither one of us understand.

Breaking my trace of thought, I look up to the blonde beauty that causes me so much pain. Adora is blushing slightly but I'm sure if I were to look in a mirror right now, my face would look no better.

With a hiss I break our hand embrace and groan, hoping to push these thoughts deep down.

"What was that?" I say annoyed as I lean against the wall of the temple, trying to act like nothing ever happened.

"It must have been some kind of simulation," Adora says recovering from her early stage "It's tapping into our memories. "

I look at her with a bored stare to let her know I'm not amused. With doesn't work because she is just staring back at me. I could get lost in those eyes.

"Why I have no idea," Adora mumbles

"Ugh! This place is so weird. How can you deal with all this magic stuff?" I say out of annoyance. I just want to be back home, or as far away as possible from Adora as I can.

"I'm only dealing with it because I need to figure out how to heal Glimmer after someone got her cursed," Adora say while inching closer and closer. She is dangerously close to my face. Just a little closer and our lips could meet. Ugh, get it together Catra.

"What do you want an apology?" I say shoving Adora out of my face before this gets out of hand. "You're not getting one," I say walking off angerly. Not to mention I hate the mention of her new best friend cupcakes or sparkles. Whatever that girl's name is.

"No, I don't want an apology," Adore spats out, which makes me stop and turn back towards her. "I want you to actually stop and talk to me like we used to do."

"You're the one who-" I try to say but I'm cut off with Adore slamming me to the temple wall with her hands pinning me by the shoulder which makes a small hiss escape my mouth.

"Just listen for once Catra!" Adora chokes out as small tears start to form in her eyes.

"I love you so much but I couldn't stay with the Horde. Not after I saw what they were doing. They were hurting innocent lives and everything they told us was a lie. " Tears now falling freely from her face.

I push my ears against my head as anger fails up in my chest as she tells me again why she left. Doesn't she get it?

"You left because the Horde was hurting random people that you just met. Don't say you love me when you never wanted to leave the Horde because they hurt me! " I hiss out. How dare she say she loves me yet she cares more about random people than me. Shadow Weaver put me through hell, she knows this. Yet she did nothing to leave, to run away with me. All it took was some random people getting hurt, then she was all for switching sides.

Scolding, I shove Adora back, breaking her hold and start to walk off with my tail waving furiously behind me. I'm so done with this temple and Adora's bullshit. To think I still think about her and miss her like crazy.

Before I can even take three steps forward I feel a weigh crash into my back and I'm met with the cold hard floor with Adora on top of me.

Somehow during the fall, I managed to turn around and was now on my back on the floor with Adora on top of me not even trying to pin me done. Adora was just crying on top me with her arms around my waist and her face buried in my chest.

If I say every part of me wanted to push her off of me that would be a lie. I want so badly to hold her and just for things to go back the way they use to. I hate seeing her cry. Yet we are enemies now and this can't be allowed.

"Adora-"

"I'm sorry! I should have been stronger back then and we could've just ran away. You wouldn't have had to go through all that pain and torture from Shadow Weaver. But. I can't go back you know this, please come with me. If you don't want to join the rebellion that's fine, but just stay with me. You're not my shadow or second best, you're my best friend and so much more.

Adora places a hand on my cheek, tears still free falling from her eyes. Those blue eyes staring into my soul begging for forgiveness.

"Adora-" I try again, not even really knowing where to start or how to feel at the moment.

Yet again I'm cut off but this time by a soft set of lips crashing ontop of mine.

The kiss is short and sweet and I can't help but to want more. Even when I'm so angry and hurt by everything that has happened between us. Yet, the kiss feels so right. Like a missing piece to a puzzle.

Tears that match hers fall from my eyes and I finally wrap my arms around her, holding her close. I want to forget about the war, rebellion, and the Horde. Adora is all I want.

I'm the first one to make a move as I wipe her tears away and kiss the top of her head, still holding her close in my chest.

"I will think on it if we ever get out of this temple alive. But for right now let's just stay like this. Everything else is a problem for future Catra and Adora.


End file.
